La Leçon de Piano
by TeddyLunard
Summary: Un piano. Deux âmes en peine. Une mélodie somptueuse. Il en faut peu pour faire chavirer les cœurs et faire tourbillonner les esprits. L'amour surgit toujours quand on s'y attend le moins. Ici, c'est autour d'un piano que deux êtres se lieront.


_Illustration de Mary-dreams sur DA_

**Bonjour à tous :)**

**Alors, je vous présente aujourd'hui un OS que j'ai écrit il y a quelques temps et qui, ma foi, sortait de mon ordinaire d'écriture (moi qui suis plutôt du style à écrire du récit à suspens...) et résonnait dans ma tête comme une sorte d'exercice de style.**

**J'espère vraiment qu'il vous plaira :)**

**Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture :)**

* * *

><p>— Mais non ! dit une nouvelle fois Hermione dans un éclat de rire, tu t'y prends mal ! Ah ! Ron ! Beethoven doit se retourner dans sa tombe !<p>

Ronald s'arrêta brusquement de jouer. Il tourna vers elle des yeux ronds :

— Comment un Moldu pourrait se retourner dans sa tombe ? demanda-t-il, à moins que ce ne soit un Inferi…

Hermione porta ses mains à sa bouche pour éviter de rire trop fort, elle avait les larmes aux yeux et ses joues la brûlaient.

Sans attendre sa réponse, Ron se remit à pianoter les premières notes de « La Lettre à Elise ». Son index trébucha et toucha une fausse note qui résonna bruyamment dans le coffre de l'instrument, arrachant par la même occasion une grimace au sorcier roux et un éclat de rire supplémentaire à Hermione. A présent, elle se tenait les côtes et respirait difficilement.

— Ah ! Je t'en prie, arrête ! supplia-t-elle entre deux hoquets, je vais mourir !

— Et bien aide-moi, répondit Ronald, il est trop compliqué ton morceau !

Hermione prit une grande bouffée d'air et posa ses mains sur le clavier. Instantanément, une douce mélodie s'éleva dans la pièce poussiéreuse. Le cœur de Ron rata un battement dès que les premières notes atteignirent ses oreilles.

Cette mélodie était comme une fleur des champs sur un champ de bataille, comme un ange en enfer, comme le silence après les cris ou tel l'amour après la colère. C'était une tornade, un ouragan de sensations. Elle apportait un brin de sérénité dans l'agitation des derniers jours, un brin d'espoir dans la déception.

Les doigts d'Hermione flottaient au dessus des touches sans jamais les effleurer et pourtant, comme par magie, une exquise musique se répandait dans la salle, réchauffait l'air et les cœurs, pansait les blessures et calmait les rancœurs. Elle faisait oublier aux deux sorciers la lourde tâche qui leur avait été confiée, le danger toujours présent et la mort qui les suivait de près.

Ron jeta un coup d'œil à la pianiste à côté d'elle. Ses délicieuses boucles blondes semblaient flotter d'elles-mêmes dans le vent de la mélodie. Elle rayonnait de milles feux. Le ciel lui-même semblait avoir consenti à la draper de son firmament étoilé. Ses cernes avaient disparu, son sourire rayonnait et au fond de ses yeux brûlait une flamme magique qui illuminait tout son visage. Elle avait retrouvé sa beauté d'antan. C'était une véritable déesse.

Une lumière céleste émanait d'elle et irradiait la pièce, redonnant vie aux tableaux que la mousse avait envahie ou ceux que le temps avait laissé entièrement blancs. Les visages se mouvaient à nouveau, certains esquissaient des sourires, d'autres se rapprochaient pour écouter cette symphonie séraphine et n'en perdre une seule note.

Le papier peint usé de la chambre, sous l'action de cette mélodie délicieuse, sembla retrouver ses couleurs. Les branches des arbres argentés scintillèrent de nouveau et complétèrent le vert de la tapisserie, offrant un ballet de couleurs intense et raffiné.

Ron sentait une chaleur monter de son estomac et lui réchauffer la gorge. L'ivresse que lui procurait cette sérénade lui fit un instant tourner la tête. Ses doigts se mirent à trembler d'extase, une plénitude l'envahit. Il se sentait bien. Il se sentait…vivant. Il se délectait de chaque note, de chaque son qui lui apportait cette sensation vivifiante. Une douce chaleur s'emparait de son être et apaisait son cœur meurtri.

Pendant un instant, il se retrouva au Terrier, en plein été. Allongé sur l'herbe, il regardait les nuages et les oiseaux qui les traversaient, un brin de paille dans la bouche. Le soleil à son zénith réchauffait son corps et il s'assoupissait. Puis, d'un seul coup, il était transporté au coin de sa cheminée. Cette fois, c'était l'hiver, son pull tricoté main le préservait du froid et lui offrait une sensation de confort inespéré. Le feu lui chauffait les pieds sans pour autant les brûler et le mouvement du rocking-chair le berçait doucement. L'instant d'après, il se retrouvait dans la salle commune des Gryffondors. C'était le soir. Il pouvait admirer la Lune formant un parfait croissant à travers la fenêtre. Il était assis à la même table qu'Harry, Neuville, Seamus et Dean. Le feu de bois faisait danser leurs ombres sur les murs. Ils échangeaient des cartes Chocogrenouilles et se faisaient des blagues. Ils étaient heureux.

Revenant à lui, il s'aperçut qu'Hermione avait cessé de jouer. Elle le regardait. La lumière céleste qui avait donné une seconde vie aux tableaux s'était éteinte. Le papier peint était redevenu gris, l'arbre aux branches argentées avait presque disparu, la mousse était revenue sur certains portraits et d'autres étaient redevenus entièrement blanc.

Plus de musique. Plus de vie.

La poussière gagnait du terrain et assombrissait chaque objet sur lequel elle marchait.

— Est-ce que tout va bien ? demanda doucement Hermione.

Il tourna la tête vers elle. Les cernes sous ses yeux ressemblaient à des ecchymoses, ses traits étaient tirés par la fatigue, ses yeux avaient perdu leur scintillement extraordinaire qui avait fait que Ron avait tout de suite été subjugué.

Elle restait néanmoins extrêmement belle.

Ses boucles blondes scintillaient toujours autant, ses lèvres étaient toujours aussi attirantes. Son visage fin marquait la rétine de Ron et ne voulait plus s'en détacher. Son sourire revenait sans cesse dans son esprit.

— Ron… ? répéta doucement Hermione, tu es sûr que ça va ?

Elle posa sa main sur la sienne. Il reçut une véritable décharge électrique, son cœur chavira, le rouge lui monta jusqu'aux oreilles.

— Euh…je…oui, bredouilla-t-il, tout va bien…bonne nuit Hermione…

Se levant, il lui déposa un baiser sur la joue droite et sortit de la pièce.

Hermione mit la main sur sa joue. Un sourire éclaira son visage. Elle avait reçut une décharge, elle aussi.

— Bonne nuit, Ron, chuchota-t-elle.


End file.
